dragonsdogmafandomcom-20200223-history
Experience Points
, and other stats shown. Lvl. 34 character with 29,184 of 43,144 Experience Points required to reach Lvl. 35.]] Experience points (commonly abbreviated as Exp. or XP) are stat units used to progress the level of the Arisen and Main pawn. Each successive level gained makes the character more powerful. The Character Level starts at one, and can rise as high as 200 (∞). Overview Experience points are earned by completing quests or killing enemies. Gaining experience allows the Arisen and main pawn to level up, and thus ultimately governs how powerful each character becomes. Experience point gain is the primary factor in Discipline Point gain, allowing new skills and augments to be learned - thus experience points are the key currency in the Arisen's development, far more so than gold. The Arisen does not share experience points with the Main Pawn; the main pawn does not gain experience if absent in the Rift. Hired pawns do not gain experience; they are instead paid with Rift Crystals, which are separately calculated based on Experience Point gain. For details, see Earning Rift Crystals. Character Level Levelling adds fixed amounts to a character's six attributes: Health, Stamina, Strength, Magick, Defense, and Magick Defense (Stats). Amounts are determined by character vocation and level range, the latter changes at level 10 and at level 100. Character level interacts with Weapon Level Requirements, which causes increased stamina use if the level is below the requirement. For Hired Pawns the amount of Rift Crystals need to hire is related to the difference in levels - in general pawns at the same or lower level than the Arisen can be hired at no cost. Arisen must be at least Lvl.10 before the can learn become an Advanced Vocation or a Hybrid Vocation. Levelling thresholds The amount of Experience Points required to reach the next level increases with level and is capped at level 200. Once the level cap has been reached, an infinity sign ( ∞ ) is shown instead of a numerical value. There are no more stat gains once the cap has been reached, though a character can continue to rank up unlearned vocations and purchase unlearned skills with Discipline Points. Experience is displayed in the character's Status screen as two figures separated by a slash. The first number is the current experience, and the second is the experience required for the next level. If enough experience is earned in one go to pass the levelling threshold, the excess will be added to a new count from zero. Each new level experience requirement is higher than the previous level. The largest requirements are between levels 190-199. Increasing/Decreasing Experience Gain There are various conditions that alter the amount of Experience Points gained. XP modifiers are calculated from the Arisen's relationship to the other party members. Higher and lower-leveled pawns decrease and increase experience point rewards respectively. The modifier is +/- 1% per level capped at 25%. Additionally there is a +25% increase in experience point gain for each pawn short of the maximum of three pawns in a party. Weal and Hard Mode each double experience gain; these two conditions also accordingly double the calculations of Discipline Points and Rift Crystals. Additionally the Bezel Crown longbow doubles experience points when enemies are slain with it - however it does not stack with Weal. Example The Arisen is level 80, and is accompanied by level 90 and level 40 hired pawns, whilst the main pawn is absent. The party kills a Gorecyclops (Condemned). (Base 57,000 XP). Experience points gained by the Arisen is : 57000 base XP x 0.90 (lvl 90 pawn) x 1.25 (lvl 40 pawn) x 1.25 (missing party member) = 57000 x 1.40625 (+41%) = 80,156 XP Maximal experience gain By traveling in Hard Mode alone whilst having Weal active, the maximum XP gain is calculated as the base monster XP value x 2 (for Hard Mode) x 1.25 (for one empty Pawn spot) x 1.25 (for two empty Pawn spots) x 1.25 (for three empty Pawn spots) x 2 (for Weal effect) = x7.8 experience. A support pawn 25 levels below that of the Arisen is equivalent to an empty party slot in terms of XP gain. Notes * Refer to Base Monster Experience Points for a list of the Experience Point value for each enemy kill. ** Monster experience is reduced from the standard normal up to level 25 - being roughly half experience at lvl.1 and gradually increasing to the cap. *Rift Crystal earnings for Hired Pawns are calculated as one tenth of the experience the pawn would have earned whilst on hire, excluding quest experience. The modifiers that apply to the Arisen are applied to the pawn in the same way (eg Weal, Level, No. in party etc) *Experience points and Discipline Points are calculated differently, Experience is gained faster by killing large "boss" monsters (like Dragons and Gazers) whereas Discipline points are gained faster by killing many small enemies (like Goblins & Hobgoblins). * Places for high level players to gain Experience points and levels quickly are: **Rotunda of Dread **The Black Abbey **The Chamber of Lament - defeat the offline Ur-Dragon * The game is programmed to have level parity between the Arisen and Main Pawn. If the Main Pawn is three or more levels below the Arisen, it will earn XP at an accelerated rate regardless of the enemy killed. This is particularly amusing when killing a Bat levels up the Main Pawn five or more levels. ** Testing with a Main Pawn of only 1 level lower, the Main Pawn received more than double the amount the Arisen gained. The effect is amplified with greater differences between Main Pawn and Arisen. Category:Concepts Category:Leveling and Stats